


He's just like his parents

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I wonder who they could be talking about?





	He's just like his parents

Our tale starts shortly before The Golden Trio's third year at Hogwarts, the Herbology Professor Pomona Sprout and the Charms Professor Filius Flitwick are discussing their favourite student.

Pomona sighed. "Harry is an unfortunate soul."

Filius agreed, "He doesn't have much luck."

Pomona said, "He's just like his parents in every respect."

Filius stated, "Indeed, he reminds me of James and Lily so much.

Pomona replied, "He has her eyes."

Filius added, "And his hair and personality."

Pomona muttered, "Not sure that's a good thing."

Filius smirked. "James Potter was my most arrogant student before his son came along."

Pomona nodded and pointed out, "He had a good heart though."

Filius smiled. "Yes, he acted like a gentleman to Lily."

Pomona beamed, "And Lily was the perfect student."

Filius grinned. "So caring and thoughtful."

Pomona frowned. "What a waste of two lives, struck down in their prime."

Filius mumbled, "Leaving their only child an orphan."

Pomona went on, "With a godfather in Azkaban under trumped up charges."

Filius gasped. "How do you know about that, Pommy?"

Pomona told him, "The rumour mill is right every once in a while."

Filius responded, "I thought only Albus, Minerva and I knew."

Pomona explained, "Everyone knows."

Filius chuckled. "I guess it's not as secret as I thought it was."


End file.
